El precio de una adolescente
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Renesmee es una chica de Estados Unidos. Un día, por una crisis económica, su familia se queda sin dinero, su padre, para salir de esto, accede a hacer trato con un hombre hindú, su hijo necesita una esposa y dará lo que sea para conseguirá. Renesmee es "vendida" y empieza su historia.
1. Chapter 1

El precio de una adolescente

Renesmee es una chica de Estados Unidos. Un día, por una crisis económica, su familia se queda sin dinero, su padre, para salir de esto, accede a hacer trato con un hombre indio, su hijo necesita una esposa y dará lo que sea para conseguirá. Renesmee es "vendida" y empieza su historia.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

1.-

Estaba en mi cuarto, muriéndome de los nervios, no quería hacer esto, pero, sino lo hacía, mi familia sufriría.

Estábamos pasando por una crisis terrible, y, para salir de esto, mi padre hizo algo un tanto impensable en nuestra sociedad tan prejuiciosa… hizo trato con un hombre hindú para que me case con su hijo.

No conocía muchos detalles, solo que me casaría con el chico y que mi familia recibiría dinero mes a mes.

Muchos pensarían que es inhumano, de hecho, es ilegal en mi país, pero yo lo hago a voluntad, el detalle es que mi padre me "vendió", eso me molesta pero es por mi familia.

Me dirigí al espejo y me contemple, mire a la adolescente de catorce años que era y que probablemente desaparecería; tenia puesto un vestido café de seda con un listón rosa que terminaba en moño haciendo que mi cintura en desarrollo se marcara, mi mamá me había obligado a ponerme unos zapatos de charol café estilo flast y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, este me llegaba a la cadera, era muy largo; me sentía extraña con el vestido tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y un poco ajustado.

Me miro mucho y no me encontraba, así que… me quite los zapatos y me puse a buscar mi fieles converse negras de botín, busque mi gorro negro, mi favorito, me lo puse y al fin me sentí un poco más yo; escuche que tocaban la puerta, mis nervios se dispararon como locos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte un poco nerviosa, al menos no se notaba tanto mis nervios en mi voz.

– Ya es hora hija – Dijo mamá del otro lado de la puerta

– Si, ya voy – Escuche que se alejaba, abrí la puerta y salí cuando me cerciore que ya no estaba en la planta alta.

Cuando baje, mis padres me miraron con cara de °QUÉ DIABLOS TRAES°

De la nada, salió un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años y un chico de a lo mucho diecisiete.

– Ella es Renesmee – Dijo mi padre

– Un guste – Dije yo en un acto de cortesía.

– Mi nombre es William Black y él es mi hijo, Jacob – Dijo el hombre.

– Renesmee… ¿Por qué no llevas a Jacob al estudio y platican un rato? – Dijo mamá.

– Ok, ven, sígueme – Dije, Jacob me siguió todo el camino hasta el estudio, me sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Una vez allí y con la puerta cerrada dijo - ¿Por qué haces esto?, por lo que se ve tu familia tiene dinero – O por dios, ¡¿Él no sabía nada de mi condición económica?!

– Ese es el problema, mi padre perdió muchísimo dinero en la reciente crisis

– Y por eso quiere que te cases conmigo, para tener dinero – Y vamos de mal en peor…

- No sabes nada, ¿Verdad? – Le dije con insolencia

- ¿Qué? – Dijo con tono de incomprensión.

– Tu padre me "compro" para casarme contigo – Dije haciendo las comillas en el aire, se quedó inmóvil, se notaba un tanto enojado.

Se quedó callado al menos cinco minutos, me estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa; cuando hablo dijo – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas

– Y… ¿Qué pasara ahora? – Pregunte, me urgía saber que sería de mi nuevo futuro

– Tendremos que ir a la india, en si a Rajastán, para el casamiento

- ¿Y luego?

– Viviremos hay, aquí nuestro casamiento es ilegal

– Ok… entiendo – Dije un tanto ausente, esto no podía ser, dejaría a mis abuelos, a mis hermanitos, Alice y Emmett.

- Extiende tu mano derecha por favor – Me dijo calmadamente, hice lo que me dijo, saco una pulsera de su pantalón de mezclilla, se me hacía raro ver vestimenta así en el considerando que es de la india, no es que lo discrimine; me coloco la pulsera, tenía muchos eslabones para muchos dijes, era de plata y como dije central tenía un corazón con una estrella dentro.

– Es muy lindo – Dije admirando la pulsera.

– Esto quiere decir que estamos comprometidos – Lo mire, su mirada se encontró con la mía y me perdí en sus ojos, eran de color castaño oscuro pero se veían profundos.

En ese momento mi padre y el de Jacob entraron al estudio, rompimos el contacto visual, Jacob miro a mi padre.

– Su hija es muy linda, tierna y adorable, en pocas palabras, perfecta – Me sonroje cuando dijo eso de mí, nadie antes lo había dicho, bueno, al menos no familiar mío.

– Me alegro que pienses eso – Dijo mi padre.

* * *

**E aquí mi nueva creación XD**

**espero le halla gustado en verdad, le cambie bastantes cosas de a como lo tenia en el cuaderno.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía mis maletas en la puerta de la casa, mi padre subía una de él y de mi madre, no se quedarían mucho tiempo en la India, me sentía nostálgica, aquí dejaba todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, mi hogar… Mis dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice, se quedarían con mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegamos a la India, en si a Rajastán, era de mañana, hacia un poco de calor pero era tolerable, visualizamos al señor Black y a Jacob, estaban esperándonos, nos acercamos a ellos y nos saludaron.

– Que bueno que llegaron, ¿Tuvieron algún contratiempo? – Pregunto el señor Black.

– Ninguno William – Dijo mi madre.

– Díganme Billy – Dijo este.

– Ok – Dijeron mis padres, yo no hable en ningún momento, los adultos empezaron a caminar para ir por nuestro equipaje, Jacob y yo caminamos tras de ellos pero más lento.

– Y… ¿Cómo fue el viaje? – Pregunto Jacob.

– Pues bien, algo largo claro – Dije, de mis shorts de mezclilla saque una donita y amarre mi cabello, me llegaba a más de media espalda y me estaba dando calor.

– Me alegra que vinieras, en verdad, pensé que te arrepentirías – Lo mire extrañada, ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo eso?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver como lo miraba.

– A… nada – El me sonrió, se veía guapo… bueno… ¿¡A quien engaño!? Era guapo, alto, moreno, en sí de piel acaramelada, cabello negro azabache y unos ojos color castaño oscuro, casi negros, era guapo en definitiva… ¡Diablos!, ¡Aun no le había preguntado su edad!

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Pregunte.

– Ya lo estás haciendo – Eso fue un trolling face… decidí ignorar el tono en el que lo dijo, como si fuera estúpida…

- Otra cosa – Dije imitando su tono.

– Si… - Dijo como si nada.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunte un tanto temerosa.

– Dieciséis… yo tratare de adivinar la tuya… mmm... - Puso sus dedos índice en sus sienes y empezó a masajearlas en forma de círculos, hizo un puchero, se veía muy lindo, tierno, adorable y divertido.

– Yo calculo que tienes… quince – Me reí, ¡Me hizo un año más anciana!... bueno unos meses.

– Catorce, te fallo por un año – El soltó una risita silenciosa.

– Bueno… estuve cerca – Lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados y una ceja arriba.

– Si… Demasiado diría yo – El empezó a reír, cuando termino de dormir dijo – Eres muy divertida

– Gracias, tu igual – Le sonreí

– Oye… Tus padres se ven de los de "La alta sociedad", ¿Enserio te dejaron usar lo que llevabas puesto ese día? – Solté una carcajada

– No… Llevaba unos zapatos de charol y no tenía gorro - solté un Puft…

- Ósea… eres algo así como una rebelde

– Em…. Si, algo así – Mire al frente, mi padre se giró a nuestra dirección y dijo – Chicos… apúrense

– Vamos – Dijo Jacob, me tomo de la mano y caminamos rápido hacia los adultos.

* * *

**Hey! e vuelto!**

**Se que me demore menos de lo normal pero como ya tengo la historia escrita pues me es mas facil.**

**Me tomare unos momentos para contestar reviews :P**

**steffy17 : AAAAAAA! que bueno que te guste, a mi me super encantan las tuya XD, son buenas :)**

**daluar : Te dije que muchos botaron por esta... me alegra que te allá gustado Ara, Besototes para ti también :***

**no entendi: Si ye se que me equivoque, pero ya le corregí XD**

**Bueno besotes a todos y todas!**

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) :3**

**:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me mire en el espejo y me sentí rara, iba vestida con un _Sari*_ color rojo con detalles dorados que mi mamá me había ayudado a poner, esto claro después de que unas mujeres que al parecer eran familia da Jacob me bañaran con unos polvos raros.

Ahora, por lo que Jacob me había contado la noche anterior, solo faltaba que el viniera por mí, fuéramos al salón de la gran, pero en verdad, gran mansión de los Black y se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, había tratado de memorizar lo mejor posible cada paso de nuestra boda, no quería cometer alguna estupidez.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba, me puse nerviosa.

– Adelante – Conteste a los toquidos, quienes entraron fueron mis padres

– Hola cariño – Dijo mamá

– Hola – Conteste, note que mi papá me miraba triste

– Quisiera no verte en esta situación – Puse los ojos en blanco, luego enfoque mi mirada a él y le dije – Tú me pusiste aquí así que no digas eso – Cuando dije eso si murada se entristeció aún más

– Lo sé

– Vamos que se hace tarde y no quiero que tengamos problemas con que Jacob este en la sala esperando por ti – Dijo mamá

– Ok – Dije en un susurro muy quedito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi papá deposito mi mano izquierda en la mano derecha de Jacob, en mi mano derecha llevaba arroz, era una ofrenda para el fuego el cual estaba frente a nosotros, por lo que sabía era fuego sagrado que era parte importante, Jacob le dio un apretoncito a mi mano, era la señal de que debía arrojar el arroz al fuego.

Empezó el _Lawan Phere*_, caminamos cuatro veces alrededor del fuego y en cada vuelta toque una piedra, Jacob me había explicado que eso simbolizaba que yo podría enfrentar cada obstáculo que apareciera de aquí en adelante. Luego llego el _Saptapadi_*, pusieron mi mano izquierda y la mano derecha de Jacob en un nudo entre mi _Sari _y la bufanda de Jacob y más aparte una tela que ha sido bendecida; giramos nuestro cuerpos y dimos siete pasos hacia el norte recitando unos _mantras_* que con trabajos y me aprendí y aun así se me trababa la lengua al hablarlos.

Finalmente Jacob puso mi mano en su frente y juntamos nuestras cabezas, al parecer ya estábamos casados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto llego la fiesta, había mucha comida.

Jacob y yo estábamos en una mesa solo para nosotros dos, se acercó y me dijo en el oído - ¿Sabes que mi padre espera que hagamos "cosas", cierto? – Abrí los ojos como plato… ¡¿Cómo diablos creen que hare eso?! "¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!, ¡No sé cómo se hace!, no soy como Garrett que ve videos… ¡HA!, voy a colapsar…"

– Hey… ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos, él me estaba sacudiendo ligeramente

– He… Si… Creo – Le dije con un deje de inseguridad

- ¿Lo que te dije te saco de onda, cierto? – Lo mire

– Si… yo nunca antes… ya sabes, ¿No? – Me miro y me sonrió con ternura

– Sino quieres no haremos nada, no me gusta que la gente haga cosas que no quiere, es como obligarlas – Le sonreí de lado, tenía razón, hacer cosas que uno no quería pero otros si era como obligarlas, en mi caso así fue, pero me sentía mejor sabiendo que Jacob respetaba el hecho de que fuera virgen, ese chico… digo, mi esposo era genial.

* * *

**HOLA YA VOLVI! :3**

***SARI: TIPO VESTIDO SE USA EN DIFERENTES EVENTOS, EN ALGUNAS REGIONES SE USA DIARIO EN ESPECIAL ES USADO DIARIO POR MUJERES DE EDAD MUY AVANZADA Y EN OTRAS REGIONES ES USADO COMO UNA PRENDA DE DÍA FESTIVO.**

***LAWAN PHERE: legaliza la unión entre los novios y consiste en caminar alrededor del fuego sagrado por cuatro veces, tocando una piedra en cada vuelta que representa la habilidad de la novia para atravesar cualquier obstáculo que pueda haber en un futuro. **

***SAPTADI:o la ceremonia de los siete pasos ya mencionada**

***MANTRAS: abundancia en alimentos y una vida noble y respetuosa; fortaleza mental y física; fortaleza espiritual y bendiciones; felicidad; el bienestar de todos los seres vivos y descendencia noble; temporadas abundantes y compañerismo; y una vida de entendimiento, lealtad, unidad y compañerismo, así como la paz del universo.**

**BUENO DECIDI PONER ESTO YA QUE ASI SABRAN QUE ES CADA COSA.**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE PARA ESTE FICME HE TENIDO QUE PONER DE ESTUDIOSA CON RESPECTO A LA AINDIA, xD ES MUY TEDIOSO PERO ENTRETENIDO EN ALGUNAS COSAS, MENOS EN LA PARTE DE BUSCAR LOS SIGNIFICADOS (YO QUE PENSABA QUE ME LIBRARIA DE ESTUDIAR ESCRIBIENDO FICS Y VEAN XD)**

**CONTESTARE ALGUNOS REVIEWS:**

**daluar : ES QUE LOS TENGO EN UN CUADERNO Y LOS ESTOY PASANDO CONFORME ACTUALIZO AUNQUE ES TEDIOSO YA QUE INVESTIGO COSAS QUE PASAN EN LA INDIA CON RESPECTO AL FIC xD**

**no entendi: YO TAMBIEN SE QUE NO MERECE UN PREMIO GRACIAS POR ESO XD Y SI LO SE MI PRIMA SIEMPRE ME DECIA YA CONTINUA QUE ME DEJASTE CON LA CURIOSIDAD, ME ALEGRO QUE CON ESO TE BASTE XD**

**BUENO ME VOY BESOTES AMORES :* :* :* :***

**BY: ADIÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

4.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana del cuarto que compartiría con Jacob; ya todo lo del festejo había terminado, todos dormían y Jacob se estaba lavando los dientes; mientras miraba el cielo sentía una presión en el pecho, no sabía porque.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche llegar a Jacob hasta mí, solo sentí que me abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Me pregunto.

– Pues muchas cosas y a la vez nada, solo miro el cielo y… recuerdo lo que mi padre ha hecho – Seguí mirando la ventana.

– Si… perdona que lo diga pero tu padre está loco, al igual que el mío, vender a su hija mayor solo para salir de una crisis y el mío por aceptar semejante locura… ¿Qué acaso tu padre no pudo trabajar más?, ¿Qué pasara con tus hermanitos? – Eso era incierto para mí, ni yo lo sabía, era muy desconcertante.

– No lo sé, Emmett tiene diez y Alice siete, solo espero y mis padre no les hagan lo mismo – Suspire.

– Ojala – Dijo Jacob con un tono de tristeza pero a la vez de esperanza.

Nos quedamos en silencio; pasados unos cinco minutos él dijo - ¡Hey! Animo, piensa que si tus padres quieren hacerle lo mismo a tus hermanos te los puedes traer – Me gire para para encararlo, lo mire a los ojos y el también a mí.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte con esperanza "Dios, que sea verdad lo que me dice"

– Claro – Le sonríe agradecida, él se acercó más a mí y me beso, no lo rechace, al contrario, profundice el beso.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, Me levante del borde de la ventana y el me volvió a besar, sus brazos se posaron en torno a mi cintura, abrazándome, me deje llevar, sentí mariposas en el estómago, era una sensación extrañamente nueva para mí y me gustaba, nos separamos cuando nos faltó de nuevo el aire.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunte jadeando.

– Eres mi esposa, ¿O que, me lo vas a prohibir? – Me respondió altaneramente.

– Cierto… pero ahora tengo sueño – Me separe de él y me encamine a la cama, me acosté del lado izquierdo y le pregunte - ¿Vienes? – Me miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Claro – Respondió calmadamente, vino y se acostó a mi lado.

– Hasta mañana – Le dije.

– Hasta mañana – Me respondió, se acomodó y me abrazo y, por primera vez, en un pequeño tiempo, me sentí querida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**SE QUE NO ACTUALICE EN UNA SEMANA Y UN DÍA PERO TUVE UN EVENTO POR PARTE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD (ES QUE MI SUBDIRECTOR ME INVITO A PARTICIPAR :D) Y LA SEMANA PASADA ESTUVE SUPER OCUPADA Y AYER YA QUE IBA A COLGAR EL CAP MI PAPA LLEGA Y ME QUITA LA COMPU :'( PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ :D**

**ME TOMARE EL TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER A MIS REVIEWS XD**

**miranda ss: CRÉEME EL MATRIMONIO SERA GENIAL PERO SI TE DIGO MAS ESTARÉ SPOILEANDO Y APENAS ME SPOILERAON UN LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO Y SE SIENTE HORRIBLE, SOLO TE DIRÉ QUE SERA SUPER GENIAL Y LLENO DE AMOR XD**

**Guest: O QUE BUENO QUE TE ALLÁ GUSTADO *W* ME SIENTE GENIAL QUE ME DIGAN ESO XD *W***

**no entendi: LO SE, ME A COSTADO PERO CON EL TIEMPO SE APRENDE :d Y TOMARE EN CUENTA ESO :D Y ESO DEL REALISMO SI YA ME DÍ CUENTA, CUESTA UN POCO DE TRABAJO PERO ES DIVERTIDO XD Y NO TE PREOCUPES, NO ME DESANIMARE**

**SE QUE ME QUEDO CORTO PERO LES JURO QUE SE LOS COMPENSARE, YA HOY EMPIEZA MIS VACACIONES ASÍ QUE ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS ****RÁPIDO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO Y DEJEN MÁS CON SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, ETC.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) :3 XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté aun abrazada a Jacob, me sentía… bien; me gire hacia la mesita de noche y estire un poco mi cuello para ver la hora… eran las once de la mañana, puf, sí que dormí mucho.

Sentí que alguien ponía su rostro en mi cuello, era Jacob, empezó a darme besitos en el cuello, lo cual hizo que se me pusiera la carne chinita.

– Buenos días – Dijo contra mi cuello.

– Bu… bu… enos… días… - Dije tartamudeando ¿Qué diablos provocaba en mí?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto inocentemente sin apartar su rostro de mi cuello.

– Tu… sabes… que… me… ocurre… - Quito su cara de mi cuello, me gire para verlo y me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto inocentemente.

- ¡Tú sabes que!

– Ok, pero no te enojes

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunte con cansancio.

– Como dije anoche, eres mi esposa y podrás evitarlo.

– Eres un descarado – Él sonrió.

– Ya… no te enojes – Alce una ceja y él se puso "serio"

– Ok, ya, no te enojes conmigo linda – Me ruborice ante el alago.

– Tratare, pero te costara – Se acercó más a mí y me beso volviéndome loca.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron.

– Creo que deberíamos bajar a comer – Le informe una vez que nos separamos.

– Si… lo mismo pienso – Nos levantamos de la cama y bajamos a comer en pijama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en el jardín con mis padres, ellos tenían que regresar a casa.

– Te extrañaremos – Dijo mama.

– Aja – Dije en un susurro.

– Cariño… no hagas esto más difícil de los que ya es – Dijo papa, sabía que les estaba complicando la despedida.

– Ok… yo igual los extrañare – Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y nos abrazamos.

– Te amamos – Dijeron ambos.

– Y yo a ustedes – Dije en un pequeño susurro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Me pregunto Jacob preocupado.

– Nada – Conteste desde el borde de la ventana, estaba mirando el cielo, el cual se estaba poniendo rojizo por el atardecer, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

– Sé que te ocurre algo, lo siento en el cómo estas distraída – Se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro con su mano derecha, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

– Y además, lo veo en tus ojos.

– No es nada Jacob. – Jake, Jacob suena muy formal – Me levante y acerco su rostros al mío, besándome, pase mi brazos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis manos en su cabello, tan negro como la noche.

No supe cuándo, ni mucho menos como, pero terminamos en la cama, la ropa empezó a estorbar y la hicimos desaparecer, lo único que fue piel expuesta, besos apasionados, suspiros y jadeos.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**SIENTO AVER TARDADO PERO LO QUE ES MI CAMA, MI TABLET, MI TELE Y DE NUEVO MI CAMA... ME SEDUJERON... XD**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SIENTO MUCHO SI SALIO CORTITO :'(**

**Jess Acevedo: BUENO PUES YA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. ****XDDDDDD**

**maranda ss: HAY LINDA GRACIAS POR ESO DE QUE DISFRUTE MIS VACACIONES Y QUE ME DE UN TIEMPO... :3**

**maranda scsd (?): NO SE SIEAS EL ANTERIOR PERO NO IMPORTA XD, Y SOLO TE DIRE QUE SERA UN MATRIMONIO LLENO DE SORPRESAS Y TERNURA XD**

**ashley tellez : HAY QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTEN MIS FICS :3 Y COMO QUE A VECES TRATO QUE SEAN LARGOS LOS CAPS. PERO NAMAS NO ME SALEN XDDDDD**

**BUENO HERMOSAS Y HERMOSOS (?) ME VOY.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

6.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté de golpe, asustada, no sabía el porqué.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las once de la noche, pase mi mano por mi frente y note que sudaba frió, ¿Sera acaso un efecto secundario de haber hecho el amor con mi esposo?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Jake con voz patosa aun acostado en la cama.

– No lo sé, me desperté asustada – Me senté en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndome y Jake me imito.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla de la cual no te acuerdas? – Pregunto extrañado.

– No… solo me desperté de golpe, con una sensación de susto y preocupación – Se acercó a mí y me abrazo, me sentí más relajada.

– No te atormentes, todo estará bien – Lo mire y le sonreí, se echó para atrás haciendo que me fuera con él, empecé a reír.

– Conseguí ponerte alegre – Me dijo feliz.

– Jajaja, eres un loquillo – Me gire sobre mi lado izquierdo para mirarlo, le sonreí, el me hacía sentir feliz.

– Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré – Me dijo con mucha ternura, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y el la limpio con un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en el jardín de la casa-mansión en la que ahora vivía, sentarme a contemplar la naturaleza siempre me relajaba y me mantenía tranquila; el pasto era verde y lleno de vida, estaba admirando lo hermoso que era que no me di cuenta de alguien que me acompañaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Jake detrás mío, me hizo saltar del susto, ¿Cuándo llego?

– Me asustaste – Le dije con mi mano en mi pecho.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, eso me gustaba.

– No importa… y sí, me gusta el jardín.

– Era de mi madre, ella lo cuidaba mucho – Me dijo con cierta nostalgia.

- ¿Qué paso con tu mamá? – Pregunte, no sabía dónde estaba, nunca la había visto ni la había nombrado, note que se ponía triste.

– Ella murió dejándonos a mis tres hermanos y a mí con mi papá.

– Lo siento, no debí preguntar – Me sentía culpable.

– No te preocupes, no lo sabias – Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, de haber sabido lo que paso con su mama nunca hubiera preguntado "Que tonta eres Renesmee" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza "Cállate"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la hora de la cena todo estaba tranquilo.

Cuando íbamos finalizando Billy pregunto – Y… ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de todo esto? – Jake soltó sus cubiertos y miro a su padre de forma recriminatoria.

– Pues bueno… era bastante tranquila, nunca fui de esas chicas a las que les gusta llamar la atención – Dije con naturalidad, eso era verdad, siempre que era el centro de atención de algo donde había mucha gente me ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? – Jake me miro con mirada de °No estas obligada a responder°

- Me gusta leer y dibujar – Respondí sonriendo, las cosas tranquilas eran lo mío.

Al finalizar la cena Jake y yo fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

– No estabas obligada a responder, mi padre suele ser un metiche a veces – Me dijo, ¿Qué clase de adolescente se expresa así de su padre?

– Pues no me ha molestado y lo he hecho con gusto – Le dije, el vino y me abrazo.

– No quiero que te sientas obligada a responder siempre a sus preguntas, suele ser muy metiche.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – Le dije, ok… si él lo dice tal vez si deba tener en cuenta lo que me dice.

* * *

**Holi voli :3**

**me he dado cuenta que en los reviews de Cliché de Amor me dicen que no deje la historia que que les encanta esta, eso me hace feliz, que les guste, pero me gustaría que me pusieran eso acá porque luego me confundo mucho ****. XD**

**Supongo estarán sorprendidos porque he subido doble cap. es fácil, pensé que ya había subido el quinto pero no era verdad, me siento muy mal por eso :( por eso les dejo 2 caps. en compensación XD**

**bueno espero les allá gustado y dejen sus opiniones**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

7.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había casado, todo iba muy bien; cada día sentía al muy fuerte por Jacob, era… amor…

Jake y yo estábamos desayunando, Billy seguía dormido ya que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana.

Comí el último bocado de mi fruta picada, de la nada, unas ganas horribles de vomitar me invadieron, por lógica me tense.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Me pregunto Jake preocupado, sentí que el sudor frio llegaba a mí, me contuve mis ganas de vomitar hay mismo.

– Quiero vomitar – Dije ahogadamente, salí corriendo al baño y me arrodille frete al escusado, abrí la taza y vomite; sentí que alguien me recogía el cabello y me acariciaba la espalda en forma de circulo.

– Tranquila… todo está bien, tranquila – Dijo Jake, cuando termine, Jake me ayudo a levantarme y me enjuague la boca.

- ¿Estas bien preciosa? – Me pregunto muy preocupado.

– Si… solo necesito recostarme – Jake me cargo y me llevo a nuestro cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaba en cama; nunca, en toda mi estadía en la India, me había enfermado, eso preocupo mucho a Jake y a Billy.

Estaba un doctor revisándome, me sentía incomoda; cuando termino, Jacob, Billy y el doctor, salieron del cuarto dejándome sola, eso me preocupo mucho. "¿Qué será lo que me está pasando?" pensé.

Pasaron cinco minuto y Jake entro, vino a mi lado y me abrazo muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tengo? – Le pregunte muy preocupada, juro que si nadie me dice que me pasa me enojare…

- No es nada malo, solo… - ¡Dios!, ¿me dirá o no lo que me pasa?

- ¿¡Solo que!? Por dios Jake, ¡Que tengo! – Le grite exasperada, no me decía lo que me pasaba y eso me tenía muy nerviosa.

– Estas embarazada – Y plop, me desmaye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí los ojos, Jake estaba conmigo en el cuarto, estaba acariciando mi cabello.

- ¿Qué… que paso? – Pregunte con voz rasposa.

– Te desmayaste, no pensé que el darte de golpe la noticia te afectara – Me miro expectante.

– Entonces… ¿Estoy embarazada? – Pregunte muy impactada, yo… embarazada…

- Si… - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– Guau… nunca pensé tener un bebe a los catorce, casi quince años…

- ¿Pero lo quieres? – Lo mire impactada, ¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

– Claro que lo quiero, nunca podría odiar a una persona que se creó en mi interior, siempre he sido de la idea de amar a las personas que lo merecen y este bebe lo merece – Me estrecho contra el con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan tierna, adorable, amorosa, buena y hermosa? – Me dijo con la mayor ternura que allá oído.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunte muy impresionada.

– Si, eres eso y mucho más – Lo abrace.

Pasamos así alrededor de quince minutos, sin decir nada.

Me moví y me ente a ahorcadas sobre él, lo bese y le pregunte – Y… ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

– Mmm…. Muy buena pregunta, si es niño me gustaría que se llamara Alexander – Lo mire y le sonreí, a mí me gustaba mucho ese nombre, era bonito.

– Me gusta, ¿Pero y es niña? – Pregunte, diablos… nunca pensé en nombres de mujer, siempre he querido que mi primer hijo sea niño…

- Sarah, como mi mamá.

– Me gusta – Le dije sonriendo, puso sus manos en mi cintura y se acercó más a mí, acerque mi rostro al de él y lo bese… sabía por dónde iba esto y me gustaba…

* * *

**Holi volvi! :3**

**espero le allá gustado ya que me esforcé mucho XD ademas... trate de hacerlo largo pero creo fracase... :P**

**contestare**** los reviews que me llegaron XD X3**

**daluar : XD lo siento Ara... espero que no vuelva a pasar algo así como mi despiste y se vuelvan locos XDDD y exacto... que harían si mi XD okno, de seguro harían muchas cosas productivas en lugar de leer mis locuras X3 yo también te adoro mujer :* X3 :3**

**miranda scsd: hay por dios... a mi me volveran loca XD pero que bueno que me aclaraste mi duda XD y que bueno que sean hermanas unidas y lean juntas XD a y que pasen tiempo juntas XDDDD y de nada por publicar XDDDDD (puse muchos Y) XD**

**miranda ss: de nada y que bueno que te hice el dia XD XD XD**

**Bueno, como siempre espero sus opiniones :3 **

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


End file.
